


Liquid Sunshine

by jensenisafallenangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Balthazar Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Boys Kissing, Dr Sexy, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Pining, Roommates, but they don't know it's mutual, heated making out, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensenisafallenangel/pseuds/jensenisafallenangel
Summary: Cas was never planning on telling his roommate Dean he's in love with him but then a bottle of whiskey changes everything.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Liquid Sunshine

“There’s nothing else to talk about, I’m not going to tell him,” Cas said, picking at his sandwich that he had barely touched.

“You have to tell him,” Balthazar insisted, his plate already empty.

“And why’s that?” Cas asked, loud enough to be heard over the noise of the corner café.

“Because I’m sick of your moaning and groaning and not doing anything about it,” Balthazar said. “You’re in love with him. Tell him.”

“I’m not in love with Dean,” Cas said, not meeting Balthazar’s eyes.

The silence hung long enough for Cas to look up to see Balthazar giving him a look which told Cas he knew he was full of shit.

“So maybe I am, so what?” Cas said. “He’s my roommate. And my best friend.”

Another sharp look.

“Present company excluded, of course.”

“Thank you,” Balthazar said with a smug grin.

Cas pushed some chips around his plate. He couldn’t believe six months had passed living with Dean had he had loved him almost every second of it. They got along great, rarely argued, and always went out and did fun stuff.

“This is your fault you know,” Cas continued. 

“How do you figure?”

“You told me Dean would be a perfect roommate for me.”

“Well, technically, I was right,” Balthazar argued.

Cas rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, too perfect.”

“Look, Cas, he’s a friend of a friend of a cousin’s or something and needed a place. You had a string of god-awful roommates and I thought I was doing you a favor,” Balthazar said. “It’s your fault for falling in love with him.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Cas said, ignoring Balthazar’s last comment. “I’m not going to tell him and that’s that.”

It was Balthazar’s turn to roll his eyes. Cas knew he always talked about Dean and it had to be annoying. He truly was miserable not being able to hold Dean on their couch, go on dates, anything so he vented. A lot. 

They left the café, Cas’s unfinished food on the table. 

A week later and Cas still had no plans of any grand love confessions. He and Dean got back from a movie and Cas agonized over holding Dean’s hand the whole time. They could have grabbed dinner first, gone for drinks after… The scenario in his head of their fake date was consuming enough that Cas couldn’t even name the movie if his life depended on it.

Cas was still lost in thought when Dean called from the kitchen about opening some whiskey.

“Sure,” Cas answered. 

Nothing like drowning your sorrows, Cas thought pitifully.

Dean came to the couch and set their glasses of whiskey down on the coffee table before plopping his feet up next to his glass. Cas gave up telling Dean after the first week to not put his feet up there.

The TV was turned on but Cas wasn’t paying attention to that either. Dean was close enough on the couch but not as close as Cas would like. He longed to move closer but would never risk a move so bold.

“Earth to Cas,” Dean asked.

“What?” Cas replied, shaken out of his runaway mind.

“Did you want more?”

Cas felt his mouth go dry. Dean wasn’t asking… he didn’t… more than friendship? Cas’s mind ran away again, a derailed train out of control.

“What?” Cas asked again.

“More whiskey, genius,” Dean asked with his lopsided grin that Cas found so endearing.

“Oh, sure.”

Cas did his best to get his act together by the time Dean came back with more whiskey. If there was a chance Dean did, or ever would, have feelings for Cas, they would be gone in a flash if Cas kept repeating himself and acting like a love-struck idiot. Even if he was one.

The show Dean put on continued and he eventually brought the bottle back instead of repeatedly going to the kitchen. Cas didn’t drink nearly as often as Dean and could feel the effects of the booze. Afraid he was going to get loose-lipped with the solid buzz he had going on, he attempted a fake yawn and tried to excuse himself for bed.

“Come on, one more episode, the next one is one of my favorites,” Dean pleaded.

Cas couldn’t say no to that face, the pretty eyes…

“Did you say I have pretty eyes?” Dean asked.

Cas froze, mortified he had actually been that dumb to say that out loud.

“Don’t look so scared, man, I know I’m hot stuff, sit back down,” Dean said with a laugh.

An attempt at a laugh came out of Cas’s mouth as he sat back down. Dean didn’t seem outwardly bothered by Cas’s comment so he tried to move on.

The show, Dr. Sexy, had two doctors hooking up in an elevator.

Cas watched Dean watching, enraptured by the TV.

“You looking at the cowboy doctor or his lady friend?” Cas teased, the alcohol finally doing something good for him and boosting his confidence a little.

“Both, I mean look at them!” Dean said, gesturing with a hand at the TV. “He’s not called Dr. Sexy for nothing and she is gorgeous.”

Cas didn’t answer, trying to find meaning in what Dean said. He found the guy sexy. A guy. It never really came up for Dean, but Cas let Dean know he was gay from the beginning to make sure he was cool with it before moving in. This, however, was a new discovery.

They refilled their whiskey again and the bottle was over halfway gone.

“So, you watch for Dr. Sexy? And the other sexy doctors?” Cas asked.

“I mean, the plot ain’t great so it doesn’t hurt that the people are hot,” Dean said with a small shrug, sipping his whiskey.

“You said people.”

“I did,” Dean answered simply.

Another episode started and Cas didn’t try to go and Dean didn’t bring up that Cas said he would do just one more. Cas was too intrigued by what Dean was saying.

“I can feel you staring, Cas,” Dean observed. “What do you want to ask.”

“Did you always find…people... attractive?” Cas asked.

“Pretty much,” Dean said, shrugging again. “It isn’t a huge deal but I am really more concerned about the person themselves than anything. How they make me feel, can I make them happy, that kind of thing.”

“You make me happy,” Cas said without thinking.

Dean looked at Cas.

Cas watched his eyes move down to his lips and back up, his own lips slightly parted and then Cas realized he was staring at them.

“Cas, I…maybe we drank enough for tonight.”

Cas nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He wanted to ask how he made Dean feel, tell him all the ways he made him happy and to maybe tell him the truth of how he felt.

“Dean…”

Before he could say any of what he was thinking, Dean was kissing him.

Cas kissed back with all the fervor he had been feeling for what felt like a lifetime. He grabbed onto Dean’s shoulders, moved his hands to his chest and his hair, stroked his cheek, he couldn’t get enough. It seemed Dean felt the same way because he kissed just as intensely and his hands were gripping Cas like he was afraid to let go.

Dean eased Cas back flat, crawling on top of him while not breaking their kiss. Cas was really sure Dean felt the same way as he did because his erection was firmly pressed against his own. Dean moved his hips just a little and Cas moaned into Dean’s mouth.

He did it again and then his hand was rubbing over Cas pants and he stopped him, broke their kiss and gently pushed Dean up.

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked, face still temptingly close to Cas’s.

“We… I don’t, no I do, I just mean that if we. I don’t know. I think maybe you were right. About the alcohol. It was too much.”

Dean got off of Cas, sitting back on the couch still breathing hard and it took all of Cas’s willpower and digging his fingernails into his palm to stop from climbing on top of him and kissing him until he forgot his name.

“You’re probably right.”

They sat a second, catching their breath. It had been everything Cas had wanted and he was kicking himself for stopping it but he wanted anything that happened between them to be purely because they wanted it not because of the whiskey.

“I get it if this makes this awkward and you want to move out, I wouldn’t hold you to the lease,” Cas said, scared to look at Dean in case he saw the regret on his face he was so scared he felt.

“Move out? Why would I?” Dean asked. “It was just kissing, that’s all.”

Cas looked at Dean.

“Not for me it wasn’t,” Cas said.

“What do you mean?”

“Dean, I’ve wanted what just happened to happen for so long I was beginning to suffocate with how bad I wanted you,” Cas admitted.

“Then why’d you stop?”

“I wanted you to want me for me not just because we had too much to drink,” Cas said.

He stood.

“Cas, wait…”

“Dean…”

“I’ve wanted that, too. Wanted you.”

Cas stared at him. He knew he wasn’t shy about bringing women home and wasn’t exactly willing to be told what he thought Cas wanted to hear just for sex. While that wasn’t totally fair to Dean, in the moment Cas wasn’t thinking clearly.

“I’m going to bed,” Cas said. “We can sober up and rethink everything in the morning, okay?”

“Cas, do you not believe me?”

“Good night, Dean.”

“Cas, c’mon…”

“If we feel the same in the morning, we can talk.”

Cas went to his room and closed the door. No benefit was going to come from talking until they were sober, he was convinced of that. He crashed on his bed and was out like a light.

In the morning, Cas opened his door and almost tripped over Dean.

“What the hell are you doing? Did you sleep in front of my door?”

“Yes,” Dean said, standing up.

“Why?”

“I wanted to make sure you didn’t sneak out after last night before I got a chance to talk to you.”

Cas tilted his head to the side, confused. His first thought that morning was the whole situation would be ignored. He had, apparently, been giving Dean too little credit again.

“I still feel the same,” Dean said.

Cas’s face broke into a grin.

“Me too.”

“I wanted what happened last night to happen for a long time, too,” Dean said. 

“Really?” Cas asked.

“Really.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I wasn’t going to mess this up if you didn’t feel the same,” Dean said. “This is a great apartment, I would hate to have to move.”

He grinned his irresistible smile. Cas pulled Dean in by his shirt and kissed him, softer than the night before but no less full of everything he felt.

“Do you really think my eyes are pretty?” Dean teased when they broke apart.

“All of you is beautiful,” Cas said, touching their foreheads together. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Cas kissed Dean again.

“We should get drunk more often,” Cas said, getting a laugh from Dean.

“I’m glad you bought that whiskey.”

“I didn’t. I thought you did?”

Cas sighed.

“Balthazar.”

“He still has a key?” Dean asked.

“It’s supposed to be for emergencies,” Cas said with another sigh.

He argued later that Cas’s stubbornness was an emergency.

“He’s going to take all the credit for us getting together,” Dean said. “He’ll be bragging forever.”

“Then let’s give him something worth bragging about,” Cas said, pulling Dean into his room and kicking the door shut.


End file.
